The Seeker and The Hunter
by Clappy-Trap
Summary: When one of the deadliest, most dangerous bounty hunter joins the league. He doesn't expect much, especially falling in love with the deadly and beautiful Night Hunter. (Contains an OC and keepin it to T just in case)
1. A New Champion

A/N: Hey guys the name's Clappy-Trap. This is my first ever fanfiction so yay!. Anyway I hope you'll like it and if you do be sure to leave a fav and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the League of Legends Champion except for my OC.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: "A NEW CHAMPION"**_

* * *

Demacia is a very peaceful place because of gentleness of the kind ruler, there aren't much crimes going on except in the shady parts of Demacia…..

* * *

A man's panting is heard from the shady streets of Demacia as he frantically runs away from his pursuer.

As he goes down the alleyway he says "Maybe he can't catch up to me here."

"Wrong and wrong again, Percy." as Percy frantically turns around to meet his pursuer. The man is dressed with a black t-shirt with black kahki pants and a coat clipped to his neck, He has spiky blown back hair and red eyes.

Percy says "Please man we used to be friends, You know client and worker."

The mysterious man says "Sorry "Friend" (as he makes a sarcastic air gesture) but its just a job and you know what I say.."As his red eyes glint in the darkness with a sadistic smile to boot "A job's a job." he says.

"Please man I'll pay you double just let me live!"Percy says as he frantically holds out a wad of cash out.

"You know I never leave a job unfinished" as his sadistic grin grows wider. "NO,NO,NO,PLEASE,NO,NO,N-" and he never gets to finish his plead of desparation as he gets shot in the head.

The Mysterious man just walks away with the body.

* * *

In an apparantly broken building, The mysterious man puts the body on a table

"There the jobs finished, now where's my pay?" He says to a man in a fancy suit.

"Well you did what I asked and the job went out so perfectly so here it is your pay 20,000,000 IP." as he hands out a bag full of IP and the mysterious man graciously accepts it.

"Thanks I'll be leaving now." when all of a sudden he is stopped by a question.

"Did you find the job hard, Caius?" The man in the fancy suit asks Caius.

"Not even a challenge, Next time try finding me a harder and more challenging bounty." as Caius takes his leave and walks out to the streets of Demacia.

* * *

As Caius goes back to his home, He sees a billboard flashing the words "Do you want a challenge?"

"Hmmmm" as the billboard suddenly peak his interest .

"Then JOIN THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS" "League of Legends,huh?"

Caius says "BE LEGENDARY. SIGN UP AT THE INSTITUTE OF WAR NOW!"

As the billboard stops flashing messages and back to the normal boring commercials. "Maybe one more stop before going home" as he drives away from Demacia and into the Institute of War.

* * *

"Hello I would like to sign up for the League of Legends please" as Caius arrives at the Insitute of War and asks the lady at the counter.

"Ok then the sign up desk is over at the door to your left" The lady says as she points Caius to the door.

"Thank you very much" as Caius leaves the girl says one more thing "

Be careful at the rift" and she smiles and waves as Caius waves back at her while wondering what the rift is. He opens the door to see that a woman apparantly named "Nami", who is a actually a marai, stacking a bunch of papers in a neat order

"Oh hello there are you here to sign up the League of Legends or are you just lost?" as Nami smiles

"I'm here to sign-up for the League of Legends but I would like to know what am I currently signing up for" Caius asks the Marai

"Oh that's simple, The League of Legends is an arena where many champions ,which would be the combatants, duke in an duel to destroy their enemy's base. The matches are divided in 2 teams conisiting of 5 members each in which they battle for supremacy in killing each other or dying and-"

Caius interrupts her by saying "Wait Wai- Wait a minute!, we could die!"

"Of course not silly" Nami laughs as she says "We technically get hurt and die at the rift but we don't sustain any damage outside of the rift and if we do die on the rift we just respwan back to health" As Caius sighs. "Ok you may continue"

"Eventually the game will end when one teams base is destroyed. There are more details but the technical guys will teach you more of it if you sign up." as Nami hands him a clipboard and feels giddy about a new champion joining their ranks.

"Hmmm." as Caius lulls over the offer and wondering if its worth it.

"You also get paid everytime your on the rift." says Nami in a sing-song voice.

"Ok then I'll join." says Caius as he signs the clipboard with all the information that is needed.

"Um what if I can't answer one of the questions in here" says Caius as he shows Nami the question.

"Just leave it blank or put unknown" says Nami as she ponders why he can't answer the place of his birth or what country he is allyed to as she is handed the clipboard.

"You forgot to answer one question,your title I mean" says Nami

"Do I really have to answer it?" asks Caius as Nami nods "Then what's your title,huh?"

"I am Nami, The Tidecaller!" proudly proclaims Nami.

"Ok then here you go all finished." As he hands the clipboard to Nami and she reads it.

"Ok then you are now part of the champion pool and the Institue of War!" Nami screams "Also you must come back her tomorrow for the preparations fo becoming a champion."

"Welcome to the League of Legends, **CAIUS THE PREY SEEKER**."

* * *

Ending A/N: So how do you all think? Why don't you tell me in the review section. Feel free to give any comments, suggestion, criticizing advice, if you want me to continue the story or if you want your favorite character in here! Once again thank you for taking your time to read this!

-Clappy-Trap


	2. Joining the Champions

A/N: Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 2 of "The Seeker and The Hunter", again if you have any suggestions just feel free to write in the review section or PM me. BTW: Italics means that it's the character's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the League of Legends Champion ,which belongs to Riot Games, except for my OC.

\- Clappy-Trap

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: "JOINING THE CHAMPIONS"  
_**

* * *

What Caius thought when he would join the League of Legends, is a Battlefield with combatants besting each other in mortal combat. Turns out the first week was full of boring and tedious things do but that did not waver Caius.

"Ok Caius the next thing we would have you do is to make a pose with your weapons." said the man in a laboratory coat.

If he could of course survive this boring phase of joining the League of Legends. Caius sighs as he begins to start posing.

* * *

After a few more tedious tasks, like having to pick out a costume or "Skin" as the summoners call it, making people sing a song about him, and making him dance, tell jokes, laugh, and say something cool, but it would all be over now as he will be announced soon.

"Mister Caius, Its time." said one of the backstage people. This is the moment to show that he is a Champion.

"Ok I'm coming." said Caius as he walks out in his usual attire.

"And now we introduce our newest champion…..** CAIUS THE** PREY** SEEKER**!" screamed the announcer through the air as crowds kept cheering.

"I spy with my little eye….. **MY PREY!**" as his red yes glint in the darkness of his trenchcoat and he slings it over his shoulders around him as the crowds keep cheering.

"And now to present the skills he offers, he will go up against a simulated environment!" said the announcer as simulations start to appear to attack Caius.

Caius then takes his two pistols, Kempt and Unkempt, out and starts shooting right at the head.

"_One"_ as a simulated soldier gets shot "_Two"_ another one "_three ,four , five, six, sev, eigh -, nin-, TEN!" _as all of the simulations dies in a stream of bullets.

"Great wok by the Caius there but how can he do with only melee weapons?!" screams the announcer as the crowds cheer on.

As simulations start to appear, Caius drops his two pistols and pulls out his ethereal saber and slashing one simulation and then one after the other they fall.

Eventually they more in numbers as Caius then stops slashing and put his saber in front of him and another blade comes out of the other side of the saber. Then the blades start rotating as Caius throws it out to the simulations and cuts each one of them down with it as he catches it in a boomerang like-way.

The crowd then turns silent as Caius think their not entertained when all of a sudden they burst into cheers and Caius smiles at his work.

"And there you have it folks the newest champion to join the league, Caius and will be available for use starting tomorrow." said the announcer as the crowd keeps cheering on Caius and he smiles unaware of the fact that others are watching…..

* * *

The other champions watch from a giant TV screen in the meeting room.

"See I told you he was good." said Nami to the crowd watching.

"Well he is pretty good and he has gre-." said Leona before being interrupted by her friend.

"What are you talking about he would make a great Rakkor!" said Pantheon.

"What do you guys think, think he's good enough to be Noxus" Katarina asks her fellow Noxians before being interrupted by a blonde girl.

"No Way! We saw him first" screamed Lux to her sworn enemy.

"You picking a fight pretty girl?" Katarina sarcastically asks.

"Like hell I do , you, you, you" As Lux tries to think of an insult "Ruffian!"

"How dare you call me that you prissy little tot!" Katarina angrily says

Just when they were about to have a catfight, Garen stops her sister as Darius stops Katarina from fighting

"Stand down baby sister. Just settle it in the rift, You'll win anyway." Said Garen as Darius catches wind of what he just said

"You think your so strong, eh. How about this Demacia vs. Noxus. Today. At the Rift."as Darius points to his chest.

"Its on" Garen hastily replies as chants start to be heard

"Demacia!" "Noxus!" "Demacia!" "Noxus!" as an all-out chant war begins.

"Aren't you gonna join them Night Hunter?" The Chain Warden , Thresh, asks sarcastically.

"I am not a fool Thresh and if you ever make a joke like that again you'll get a faceful of silver bolts in the face." As Vayne the night hunter threatens him.

"Ok then, but what do you think of the new champion, hmm?" asks Thresh as he gulps down a bottle of water.

"Seems like a weakling about to be slaughtered." Vayne nonchalantly answers back.

"Hmm fair enough, what do you think Vel'Koz?" Thresh asks the one eyed void creature.

"He seems worthy enough to be a challenge." Vel'koz answers

"Well am I actually the only one that sees potential in him?" Thresh asks to no one , in particular.

"Well I do Thresh" answers Nami

"Me too! He seems like a stand-up guy!" Lulu screams

"My dear Lulu can you quiet down a bit. I swear you scream like a madman about to be tortured. Which I of course know very well. Muahahaha!" as Thresh laughs evilly while other are creeped out Lulu isn't

"I'm just so excited Mr. Thresh I mean we have a new champion joining us since Bard!" Lulu screams again.

"Why don't you like Bard, Lulu?" Nami asks the little yordle

"Well, he seems nice but he's just really creepy sometimes. Like this one time he knocked on my door and I opened it, he was just there standing there… **MENACINGLY**" Lulu adds to her sentence visibly shanken.

As Thresh ponders how Lulu is creeped out by Bard and not him, Nami asks "Don't worry Lulu he's actually a nice guy, and Vayne aren't you excited about Caius joining us?"

"Like I said he seems weak" Vayne answers (Again) "If they wanted a new champion, they should have at least made him look like a challenge." As Vayne goes back to reading her book and Nami sighs because of her arrogance.

But we'll soon know that Caius was indeed a challenge soon…

* * *

Ending A/N: So what did you guys think? Anyways remember to leave a favorite if you liked it or you can leave a follow if you well want to follow the story and Feel free to give any comments, suggestion, criticizing advice, if you want me to continue the story or if you want your favorite character in here! Thanks for reading the story guys!

Clappy-Trap


	3. Thy First Interaction

A/N: Been a long time guys and gals but here we are again in "The Seeker and The Hunter"! So have fun reading this new chapter.

Also the update schedule of this story is posted on my Profile so check it out if you need help!

EDIT: Edited the fight scene in the bot lane and fixed some grammar errors.

\- Clappy-Trap

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: "THY FIRST INTERACTION"  
**_

* * *

After the his presentation as a champion, Caius was finally shown his dorm.

"Ok Caius here is your room. Be free to change it up as you pleas" The bellboy said as he passes Caius the keys to his room.

"Uhuh thanks" Caius said as he was too mesmarized by his new gigantic room.

"If you need anything or questions to be asked, just go to the informant desk and ask the lady there." The bellboy says as he leaves the hallway.

Caius then fully checks out his room which included a couch, a queen-size bed, a tv set, a bathroom, and a fridge.

As he lies down on his bed "Guess its time to meet the champions, heh." and Caius falls asleep.

* * *

When Caius enters the dining area, he was greeted by a couple of colorful faces on one table there's a a woman feeding a giant boar on the other there's a man in a giant nautical suit.

Caius takes a deep breath and starts walking to the giant buffet table as faces turn to watch him walk towards the buffet table.

As he gets bacon, eggs and lemonade, he walks to an empty table before he is greeted by a short woman with a hat and a staff.

"Hey there! I'm Lulu!" says Lulu as she extends her hand to Caius and he awkwardly shakes it.

"Hello. Name's Caius" Says Caius as he notices Lulu's hat shaking when all of a sudden a small pixie jups out of her hat.

"Oh right, Caius Pix, Pix Caius" as the pixie starts buzzing around.

"Hey um Pix" says Caius as he extends his pinkie to the litlle pixie.

"We saw your exhibition. It was...AWESOME! You were all like swoosh swash and the simulations were like AAAHHH-" Before she finishes her her sentence, Caius interrupts her.

"Wait it was broadcasted?" As Caius is obviously flabbergasted (hehehe) by the fact it was ,well, broadcasted.

"Yup it was all over the Institute!" When all of a sudden a timer appeared over head.

"Welp I'll see you later. I've got a match to get to." When she was all of a sudden warped out of existence.

"What the fuck just happened?!" said Caius as he freaks out over the fact that the tiny yordle just vanished out of thin sight.

"Oh don't worry she just teleported to her match"said a familiar mermaid.

"Oh Nami right?"asks Caius to the mermaid.

"Yep that's me" Nami perkly answers as a timer appears over both Caius and Nami's head.

"Guess where in the same match. By the way what is your role in matches?" asks Nami as she preps herself up.

"Um they said I'm a "solo top"?" Caius answers questionably.

"Oh solo top. Well don't worry your summoner's gonna be controlling you. Just be sure to follow their instructions" said Nami as they begin warping to their match.

"Wait what do you mean by controlli-!" as his sentence is cut off by their warp into their match.

* * *

"Ugh my head hurts." said Caius as he entered the rift.

When he notice he surroundings, a beautiful battleground full of grass and stone. He also notices his teamates " A woman with a giant top-hat, A man in ninja suit, A woman that's also a spider and Nami.

"Ok Caius I'm summoner Kirishiki. I will be your summoner for this match." a voice in his head said to him.

"Where the hell are you?! Get the hell out of my head!" Caius angrily says.

"Caius shut up I'm your summoner the one who's supposed to control you!" Kirishiki angrily exclaims.

"Oh right forgot about that" Caius sheepishly said.

"You okay kid?" The girl in the tophat said to him "Name's Caitlyn. by the way"

"The name's not kid its Caius, Caitlyn." Caius huffs

"You better not mess up" The man in the ninja suit said.

"What's his problem? Huh." Caius asks no one in particular.

"Thats Zed he's always like that, also name's Elise" The spider/woman answers.

"Ok thanks, Elise" Caius thankfully answers.

"Well we must be going" Elise says and leaves the group

"Bye Caius" says Caitlyn and tips her hat as Nami waves.

He goes to the shop and buys some items and leaves for his lane as he is up against a vampire named Vladimir.

"Easy pickings" said Caius as he attacks a minion.

* * *

"Ugh Fuck" said Caitlyn as she gets shot by another crossbow bolt. "Where the fuck is top?!"

"He should be here soon." said Nami as she heals Caitlyn while narrowly dodging a hook.

"Did someone call me?" said Caius as he then starts teleporting to the bot lane to help them out.

"About damn Time you got her" said Caitlyn aa she starts loading her gun with bullets.

"Here we go!" as Caius arrives to the bot lane immedietly and starts slashing The Iron Golem, Blitzcrank who starts trying to knock him up with his power fist skill but fails as he dies in front of Caius.

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN" The announcer says.

"Ok next one to go dow-" as a beautiful woman in black with a crossbow comes to his view...Before he is condemned to a wall and his teamates gets attacked by the beautiful woman. The woman then turns invisible as Caitlyn and Nami look for her.

"Where are you, hmm?" said Caitlyn while looking around her as she gets condemned to the wall beside her and is shot 3 times before finally falling and the woman turns invisible again.

"AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" said the announcer as Nami frantically looks back and forth before getting shot by a powerful bolt of silver as Nami tries to flash away but is shot again and falls.

"ENEMY DOUBLE KILL!" said the announcer as the woman faces Caius.

"Any last words?" The woman asks Caius while pointing her crossbow to his head before Caius starts to shimmer away and completly dissapears before her.

"What the he-" exclaimed Vayne before getting stabbed through her stomach by an etheral blade.

"Not even close" Caius exclaims behind her.

"SHUT DOWN!" The announcer exclaims.

"Ugh, Uckk" said the woman whicle Caius watches her die

* * *

Zed and Caius carried the whole game so their team won because of a surrender by the enemy team as they were to far behind for a comeback.

"Good job team!" Nami proudly exclaims.

"You actually did pretty good kid." Zed exclaims but Caius was looking for the beautiful woman he saw in the match.

"You looking for someone Caius.?" Elise asks as she raises her brow

"No nothin" Caius mumbles.

"Well bye team" said Elise as she leaves with Zed.

"I have to Piltover soon, so bye" said Caitlyn and waves as Nami and Caius waves back.

"What's wrong, Caius. Not enjoying league?" asks Nami

"Who's the woman in black a while ago?" asks Caius

"That was Vayne, Why you like her?" Nami jokingly asks.

"She's ... Interesting is what would I say" Caius nonchantly answers.

"Well good luck getting to talk to her" said Nami.

"Ok, Wait why?" asks Caius.

"Oh you'll see, Bye!" said Nami as she leaves Caius alones with his thoughts.

"Vayne huh?, Let's see what's so interesting about you." As Caius finally leaves.

* * *

Ending A/N: Well there you go chapter 3 of "The Seeker and The Hunter " Hoped you liked. Remember guys to put your suggestions in the review section or PM me!

\- Clappy-Trap


End file.
